


Now you've won, but I gave you all.

by nakahime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sentimental, Suffering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ottava stagione: Castiel sta cercando un modo per ritornare in Paradiso e permettere a tutti gli angeli caduti di riprendersi le loro ali. Ha passato un anno intero lontano dai Winchester; quando li incontrerà di nuovo, capirà di aver perso qualcosa d'importante.<br/>[Pre-slash; Dean/Castiel]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you've won, but I gave you all.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Fandom:** supernatural  
>  **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
>  **Personaggi:** Dean Winchester, Castiel, Kevin Tran, nuovo personaggio  
>  **Rating:** pg  
>  **Genere:** angst, sentimentale  
>  **Avvertimenti:** pre-slash  
>  **Note:** il mio computer si è rotto ed io ho ritrovato questa cosina nella mia posta elettronica (avevo cominciato a scriverla dal cellulare); ho riesumato il vecchio pc portatile e ho ancora qualche programma di scrittura (ohyeah). Dovrebbe svolgersi dopo l'ottava stagione, non c'è un contesto ben preciso, ho solamente immaginato la scena tra Dean e Cas.  
>  Il titolo è una frase della canzone dei [Mumford&Sons – I gave you all. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyU5OAAOOBE)  
> Spero vi piaccia. Enjoy!  
> P.S. ho perso i miei occhiali e non l'ho fatta betare a nessuno, quindi perdonatemi se ci sono errori o ripetizioni.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Dean, Cas e compagnia cantando non mi appartengono, quanto descritto è tutto frutto della mia fantasia e non ci guadagno assolutamente niente.

Castiel tiene lo sguardo puntato sui due Winchester che, di rimando, lo fissano con l'incredulità dipinta sui loro volti.  
E' passato un anno dall'ultima volta che hanno visto il loro amico. _Un anno_ dalla caduta degli angeli dal Paradiso.  
-Chi è la tua amica?- dice Sam. Il cimitero è vuoto e freddo, l'inverno rigido l'ha ricoperto di candida neve.  
Dean frena una risata piena di rabbia e risentimento.Si limita a rimanere in silenzio,ad osservare l'angelo a cui ha rivolto tutte le sue preghiere in quell'ultimo anno.  
E forse ha sbagliato, perché Castiel non fa più parte dello staff celeste.  
-Lei è Marlena.-  
-E' un angelo come te?-  
Una folata di vento gelida si abbatte su di loro, trascinandosi dietro l'odore d'incenso e fiori freschi. Deanstudia laragazza dietro l'amico: i suoi capelli sono biondi e le cadono sulle spalle in morbide onde dorate; ha gli occhi grandi e verdi, le labbra piene e rosse.  
Trattiene un'altra risata e, invece, inspira profondamente e vede l'ormai ex-serafino lanciargli un'occhiata piena di rimorso.  
Ma è così patetico. _Patetico_.  
-Avete trovato la pergamena, non è così?- dice Castiel econtinua a tenere i suoi occhi grandi e blu puntati sul più vecchio dei Winchester.  
A rispondere, però, è Kevin; il giovane profeta avanza di qualche passo e dice -Non avrai intenzione dieseguire il rituale di cui parlala profezia?-  
Un'altra folata di vento, il silenzio del cimitero è opprimente.  
Dean si guarda intorno e sta pensando che forse dovrebbe ritirarsi da questo lavoro; davvero, non lo porta mai in location più divertenti di queste. Cimiteri, catacombe, fogne, vicoli sperduti e case infestate.  
Prima tutto questo lo divertiva: ora è stufo.  
Però poi si ricorda che questo _lavoro_ è una maledizione che grava sulle sue spalle fin dalla notte dei tempi, e non può proprio fare niente per sottrarsi ad esso.  
-Potremmo riaprire le porte del Paradiso, distruggere Metatron.-  
Sam ride (sì, quella risata piena di rancore che a Dean non esce) e biascica -Ma a quale costo? Cas, è pericoloso e... aprire il Purgatorio e l'Inferno? L'intero pianeta verrebbe divorato dal caos.-  
-Gli angeli riusciranno a ristabilire l'ordine, una volta riacquistati i loro poteri.- insiste l'altro.  
Dean si accorge del senso di nausea che gliribolle nello stomaco; da quando in qua non riesce più a reggere la vista del suo... _suo_... amico? Fratello?  
Era la sua famiglia.  
Castiel era un membro della sua disfunzionale, rotta e scapestrata famiglia. _Ma l'ha abbandonato._  
Si rende conto di avere la lingua incollata al palato, non riesce a parlare e, a dire il vero, non ne ha nemmeno la voglia. Un anno prima, forse, avrebbe fatto una battuta e cercato di convincere Cas dell'idiozia d i una tale operazione:ma non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
Ora non ha voglia di far cambiare idea a chi, di ascoltarlo, non ne ha mai avuto l'intenzione.  
Nel completo silenzio si trova a girarsi e camminare verso l'Impala, parcheggiata fuori dai cancelli. Same Kevin lo conoscono abbastanza bene da non permettersi di seguirlo.  
Percepisce il suono delpropriorespiro acceleratoe deisuoi passi nella neve.Senteil peso della pistola contro il fianco destro. Cammina e si rintana dentro la propria mente, dentro se stesso, isolando tutto quello che c'è fuori.  
Non è mai stato il tipo da grandi scenate, quindi fa quello che gli è sempre venuto meglio: incupirsi e allontanare ilresto del mondo.  
Arriva alla macchina, poggiai palmi delle mani contro il bagagliaio e abbassa le palpebre.  
Il rumore del vento è rilassante, un cantoipnoticoche lo aiuta a concentrarsi su se stesso e ad allontanarsi dal resto dell'universo.  
C'è solo lui, _solo lui_ , immerso nelgelo.  
Non c'è nessun altro.  
 _Non permetterai più a nessuno di farti del male. Ci sei solo tu._  
  


Castiel si avvicina all'Impala e si prende qualche secondo per guardarla. E' passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta che l'ha vista.  
Dean è piegato sul bagagliaio e ha gli occhi chiusi, il volto contratto in una smorfia di dolore. Mail vecchio angelosa che nonsi tratta diun dolore _fisico_.  
-Dean... - dice a bassa voce, ha quasi paura d'interrompere la sua quiete.  
L'altro alza le palpebre e gli getta una gelida occhiata colorata di verde; il verde dei campi. E' passato così tanto tempo e Castiel si rende conto che quegli occhi gli sono mancati: ora sono gelidi, lontani dal calore che li ha sempre animati. Sono affaticati e c'è tanta tristezza e dolore, rabbia e preoccupazione, dentro di essi.  
-Sam e Kevin sono rimasti indietro. Marlena sta cercando di fargli capire quello che abbiamo intenzione di fare.-  
Dean continua a guardarlo senza emozione, come se fosse uno sgradevole insetto. Non dice niente, non si muove, si limita solo a puntarlo con lo sguardo.  
Castiel si sente trafitto da parte a parte,si sente sondato e disprezzato.  
Ma la realtà è che il Winchester è ferito, e la causa del suo dolore non è nessun altrose non Castiel stesso. Lui, che ha preferito allontanarsi e cercare di rimediareda soloai suoi sbagli, provare di nuovo a non essere un peso per i due cacciatori.  
E ha sbagliato, _ancora_.  
Qualsiasi cosa faccia, è un errore.  
Ma ora ha smesso di provare rimorso e sentirsi costantemente giudicato. N on chiederà scusa perché ha provato a riparare ai suoi errori, nonsi sottometterà soloperché ha voluto vivere una vita _sua_ e fare le proprie scelte.  
Non chiederà scusa a nessuno,neppurea Dean.  
-Cercherete di fermarmi? Anche questa volta?-  
Il Winchester rimane fermoancoraper qualche secondo, poi sembra riscuotersi e si lecca le labbra nervosamente. Distende la bocca in un sorriso che ha più la forma di un brutto ghigno sadico.  
- _Anche_ questa volta?Perché in fondo i cattivi siamo noi.- ride l'uomo.  
Castiel si muove verso di lui a piccoli passi, scuote il capo -Non ho mai pensato che voi foste i cattivi.-  
L'altro abbassa la testa e spinge le mani contro il bagagliaio.La sua rabbia è palpabile.  
-Pensavo chesarestimorto. Ti ho immaginato completamente umano, senza un soldo e un posto dove andare. Credevo chenon saresti sopravvissuto e ti ho cercato per settimane. _Settimane_. -  
Cala il silenzio e Dean si lecca di nuovo le labbra, lo fa quando è nervoso oppure imbarazzato. Castiel sa che ora c'è soloiranel suo amico.  
 _Amico_ : può ancora considerarlo come tale?  
-Poi ho cominciato a pensare che forse non eri caduto. Che se non eri tornato da me... _noi_ , se non eri tornato da noi... allora forse dovevi essere rimasto ai piani alti. E ti ho odiato, immaginando che avessi deciso di allearti con Metatron. Ti ho odiato, maledetto, e tutt'ora non riesco a reggere la tua vista.-  
C'è il grido di un uccello, in lontananza, forse una cornacchia che anticipa la pioggia. C'è aria di temporale.  
-Io... non potevo tornare.- sussurra Castiel.  
-No, _non potevi_.-  
Si guardano per alcuni interminabili secondi, la tensione è tanto densa da poter essere accarezzata con i polpastrelli.  
In un attimo Dean si allontana dall'Impala e gli è addosso, le dita stringono il collo della sua camicia e il volto è a pochi centimetri di distanza. Il respiro caldo e pesante del cacciatore si scontra sul suo viso.  
- _Io ti ho dato tutto_... - sibilano le labbra piene, ma a parlare sono quei grandi occhi verdi che urlano ' _traditore!_ ' -... ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai chiesto. Ho combattuto per fermare la tua Apocalisse, ti ho salvato la vita, ho lottato per tenerti lontano dai guai, quando tu non riuscivi a capire che io ero qui. Io ero _qui_ e ti avrei aiutato, sempre.-  
Castiel si sente intrappolato in quella gabbia di rancore e delusione, in quelle parole che, pesanti come macigni, cadono direttamente sul suo cuore.  
Le labbra del cacciatore tremano -Hai preferito Crowley, hai preferito il Purgatorio, hai preferito Metatron. Solo per non chiedermi _aiuto_.- sbuffa dal naso, Dean, e non sono solo le sue labbra a tremare. La sua presa non è più ferma come lo era prima, i suoi occhi non sono più così cattivi. Ora c'è solo tanta pena e tristezza, in lui.  
Castiel ne è sopraffatto, non riesce quasi a respirare. L'altro si fa più vicino.  
Dov'è il concetto di spazio personale, ora?  
- _Io ti ho dato tutto_... - ripete il cacciatore -... e tu non hai visto. Non l'hai notato neppure, troppo preso da te stesso, dai problemi in Paradiso, dal tuo _Dio._ -  
C'è tanto rancore, in quelle frasi; ma, soprattutto, ci sono tante parole mai dette. Castiel le percepisce e ricorda che, in passato, tante volte avrebbe voluto dirle a Dean. Quando i loro sguardi s'incontravano, quando lavoravano insieme e imparavano a conoscersi, ad entrare lentamente l'uno nell'esistenza dell'altro.  
Solo una volta aveva avuto il coraggio di spiegare a voce quello che sentiva, e aveva solo confessato che lui e Dean avevano “ _un rapporto più profondo_ ”.  
Ma ora tutte quelle frasi mai dette, tutte le sensazioni a cui non hanno mai dato un nome, sono in quelle parole... nei loro volti vergognosamente vicini e nei loro sguardi incastrati.  
Castiel vorrebbe parlare, ma non sa che dire.  
Sente come se tutto quanto stesse scivolando via, come se stesse perdendo quell'uomo che lo tiene stretto in un pugno. Non si è mai sentito così vicino dal perderlo in tutto quell'anno di lontananza.  
Dean tentenna, l'incertezza è chiara nel suo sguardo, poi allenta la presa sul colletto della sua camicia e, lentamente, fa un passo indietro.  
I loro respiri sono lontani, i loro sguardi distanti... e non solo fisicamente.  
Gli occhi del Winchester parlano chiaro, non c'è possibilità di confondersi: stanno dicendo “ _addio_ ”.  
-Ti combatterò, Cas? Sì, molto probabilmente lo farò. Non ti lascerò aprire tutti iRegni così da potervi permettere di risalire in Paradiso. E' questo che hai sempre voluto, in fondo... -  
Sam e Kevin camminano verso di loro e si fermano a pochi passi dall'Impala. Dean li guarda e annuisce -... essere nemici. Hai fatto tanto, ci sei riuscito.-  
Castiel vorrebbe urlare dalla rabbia, piangere dall'ira e avventarsi sul cacciatore. Vorrebbe dirgli che sta sbagliando, che lui non _vuole_ che siano nemici. Lui non lo vuole.  
Vorrebbe corrergli incontro e picchiarlo o baciarlo, non lo sa neppure. Invece sente solo i suoi occhi inumidirsi e le sue labbra tremare. Ma non piangerà, sa che non lo farà.  
-Ho smesso di darti tutto, Cas. Io ho chiuso con te.- mormora il cacciatore, la sua voce è ferma e ferita.  
No, Castiel rimane fermo a subire un addio che non ha senso. _Non ha alcun senso_.  
I tre cacciatori salgono nella chevrolet nera e pochi secondi dopo l'auto romba e s'inoltra sull'asfalto un po' ghiacciato con la neve accatastata ai bordi della strada.  
Ora c'è solo il vento a fare compagnia al vecchio serafino che ha perso le sue ali, la sua immortalità, la sua famiglia, il suo... _il suo... cos'era, Dean, per lui?_  
-Tutto.- sussurra a bassa voce, mentre sente i passi di Marlena dietro di lui.  
 _Tutto_.

Fine.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui.  
>  Bacioni,  
>  Nakahime.


End file.
